Pokemon Kalos Adventures
by Shadow1759
Summary: The story of Sam in his adventures through the Kalos region


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

"AGH!" I heard myself scream awake as a small, red and white bird, a Fletchling, sharply poked me with its beak.  
"Fletchling, what was that for! IT'S A WEEKEND FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I screamed in a fit of fury at it.  
"Someone's wide awake," a voice said from the door, amused. My mother. My mother has been hopelessly lost in her romantic fairy tale land ever since my father left her when I was born. She had long brownish-red hair put up in a bun. She always wore the same outfit, a black T-Shirt, green pants, and an olive jacket tied around her waist. She wore an expression that showed she was clearly trying not to laugh at my random outburst.

I lifted my head off the pillow and scrambled out of bed, suddenly awake and coursing with energy. I had just remembered today was the day I get my first Pokemon!

Oh, pardon me, I haven't introduced myself properly yet! My name is Sam. I am 15 years old and I live in the Kalos region. I like to change my style often, although I had to give up all my clothes for a charity about five minutes after we moved into our beautiful home. Of course it was my mother who gave our stuff away. She was always so kind and selfless. And I resent her for it. Of course, I still love her with all of my heart, but why couldn't I have gotten that trait, instead of my dad's selfishness and lack of concern for anyone? I always felt like I wasn't good enough, next to her. Not to mention she is as famous as one can get, considering her stardom as a Rhyhorn racer.

Back to me! Now my only clothes are a blue zip up jacket with white stripes, blue skinny jeans, black boots, a black bag for carrying items, and a red hat with sunglasses I always wear. I let my hair grow out recently, so it is down to my chin, a deep chocolately brown. My eyes are the same color. My mother always said when she looked into my eyes, she sensed so much warmth and happiness it made her day. Yeah, right. I changed quickly and almost tripped over myself running down the staircase, because, of course, my mother let me have the upstairs room.

A scrumptious aroma attacked my nose. A bagel sandwich, my favorite! I sat down at the table and began to stuff my face, graciously of course.

"So honey, today's the day!" my mom said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's finally time! I am gonna get my first Pokemon!" I replied back through gargantuan bites.

"Stop eating so fast, you are going to choke," she said while laughing.

I finished the last bite and didn't reply, as my mouth was completely filled. As soon as I swallowed it all down, I bade my mother goodbye without another word and raced out the door, nearly knocking two people down. At the cost of stopping myself, I tripped right onto the ground.

One was tall, had dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, wore a high waisted skirt over a black top, had a pink purse, black knee socks and shoes, and a pink fedora with white sunglasses. She had dazzling blue eyes. The other had shockingly bright emerald eyes and wore a pink T-Shirt and a very short skirt. She must have had long hair, because she had brown pigtails that still easily reached her torso, with a little tuft of hair at the top, covering her forehead. They both looked down at me on the ground, shocked. Then they started cracking up.

"Hey! This is not funny!" I yelled. But I couldn't keep it in any longer and started cracking up too.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and was trying to think of a way to ask all of my questions in one sentence when the pigtailed one spoke.

"Er-Hi Sam! We're your next door neighbors! I'm Shauna, and this is Serena. You know, I just noticed of all the kids in the three houses here, all of our names begin with an 'S'. Isn't that cool?" she said quickly without breathing.

"Uh-sure." I replied awkwardly.

"Sorry about her, she is easily excited. My name is Serena, and as Shauna said, I live next door" she said as she pointed to the house right next to mine.  
"Anyway, we are all gonna go get our Pokemon together. We'll meet you at the entrance to the road." She continued. Shauna gave one more excited giggle, waved, and left with Serena out of the gate leading to Route 1.

I looked over at our sand patch, as I like to call it, in our driveway off to the side. Rhyhorn was snoozing contently in it. I walked over to him and patted him awake gently.

"Hey buddy, it's finally time for me to get a Pokemon! I'll be sure to show you and mom as soon as I get back, okay?" I said to him. I'd been playing with Rhyhorn since I could walk. He gave a half grunt, half snort, and licked my hand playfully. I patted his head once more, and then set out towards the gate. I pushed it open, and stepped onto Route 1.


End file.
